There is Always Light (Book 1 in the Soul-Mates Series)
by Suki the Lioness
Summary: What happens when you take a girl from Ninjago who is extremely bored with her life and throw her into the life of a ninja. Not many people would react like she does but then again who's to say she's normal. As darkness threatens to take over Ninjago once more it's up to this unusual girl to show there is always light. Beware though, those lurking in the shadows aren't allies. ?/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers of this Ninjago fanfic!**

**Anyway this is my first story to be published so I want to ask for criticism on any mistakes you find so that I can fix them immediately. Flames are welcome seeing as they make me write better so feel free to hate on me as much as you want**

**Just a warning: This is not your average story and it is going to get weird, wild and just downright insane so if that's not your kettle of fish please leave now**

**Also if you want to know what to expect in my stories just go to my profile and scroll down but I'm also going to put it here to save you the inconvenience:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore  
Most will have at least one torture scene  
I am very descriptive in kissing scenes (It might have rubbed off on my sister slightly)  
There will be a lot of fighting  
There might be a bit of swearing (Not to much though)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Ninjago, however if I did I would probably be so happy and hyper that my mother would put me in a psychiatric ward**

**Please be on the lookout for any grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Now you may continue to read the actual story and not my demented mumble jumble**

**Chapter 1 **

Rain pounded down on me as I hurried towards my house. The storm had appeared out of nowhere, catching me in the middle of my walk. I was completely drenched with no chance of getting dry unless I managed to get home.

By the way my name is Jessica Call but most people don't know I exist so don't worry if you forget me. If you want to know my story then you're out of luck; I don't tell anybody about my personal life. All you need to know is that I'm not ordinary and I never will be.

At least here in Ninjago everybody minds their own business most of the time. Ever since the attack of the Overlord all anybody has talked about is how the ninja saved the city and how much better life is now. In my mind it was a lot more interesting when there were attacks at random times, at least then we had more to do than simply wander around aimlessly.

There was a warning sent out to be weary since nobody knows where the serpentine are but not a single person in this city has actually listened. They seem to think that no matter what happens the ninja will always be there to save the day and I agree that the ninja have proven that they can look after the city but I can't help but think, what if the ninja didn't show up one time. The city would be in utter chaos and nobody would survive. I might though, I defiantly know how to look after myself.

There's this tiny group in our school that's against the ninja. We respect what the ninja did but we still think that they're simply show offs. We also say that people need to learn to stop thinking that the ninja can solve all of their problems in the blink of an eye and learn to look after themselves. Trouble is nobody really listens to what we have to say. Yes, I am a part of the group and I totally agree.

I finally reached our house and ran through the door, desperate to get out of the cold. My mom was still at work so the house was dead quiet and I'm not kidding. See when my dad was still living with us he was extremely paranoid and thus sound-proofed every inch of our house. My dad 'left' when I was about 13 and I hope that he never comes back. Why? Well it's not that important so who really cares about it?

The one that I really miss is my brother, I wish that I could see him for one more time but I know that that's not going to happen. I suppose that I can tell you he's dead. How he died is something that I'm defiantly not going to say anything about. After all what's the point?

So basically it's only my mom and me in this house and that's fine but I still get aggravated with only girls. My mom is very girly, and I mean girly. Her entire room is pink with white and purple swirls, everything is the same. The vanity set is covered in mountains of make-up and hair products that make me choke. She spends over 3 hours in the morning getting ready to go to work because she has to check the weather predictions and the speed of the wind and things like that. Not to mention her wardrobe which is overflowing with skirts, dresses, shirts and shoes. I always ask my mom why she doesn't just sell some of the tons of jewelry she has and I'm always told that she doesn't want to sell her things when she makes a living by working for her money.

My mom is constantly telling me that I'm not a normal 16 year old girl and that I should be into boys and things like that. She even told me that I should join *barf* The Hot Boys Club. That club is just for the girls that are in love with hot guys and want to gossip and compare guys, it's ridiculous. I'm not into that sort of thing but I do love baking. I know it's weird but then again that's who I am, you know other than a wallflower.

My hair for one is just another thing that shows how different I am. My hair is blonde but with a mixture of different blues on the tips, also it reaches the middle of my back. I thought that it would suit my hazel eyes but what do I know. According to the girls at school, it's a fashion don't.

I'm pretty secretive and I bet that even my mom wouldn't be able to tell you what my room looks like. I don't like sharing information about myself however I can tell you that I'm a completely different person if I ever open up, which isn't very often. I haven't even told my mom about this huge problem that I'm having at school. I know bottling up your emotions is bad but so far it hasn't been a problem.

I sighed as I walked up the flight of stairs towards my room. I hate the fact that I can't hear anything that's happening outside or even in the room next to mine. I took the key out of my pocket and opened the door into my room. My favorite type of tree was growing outside my window and the wind was making it blow into my window. I couldn't even hear that due to the thickness of the glass and the bars of steel that prohibited me from escaping. My window didn't even open because it had been bolted shut when I was 4.

I ran and jumped onto my bed, burying my face into the pillows. I was making my bedding wet but I couldn't really care, my day had been terrible so far and it didn't seem to plan on getting any better. I don't remember falling asleep but I must have drifted off because the next thing I remember was hearing my phone ring.

My room was pitch black with only my phone illuminating the darkness. I grabbed the device and hit answer, mumbling hello to whoever it was.

"Hey honey! Dinner's ready," my mom chirped.

That was another problem with the sound proof house, we couldn't hear each other at all.

"I'll be down in a minute," I said and hung up.

I climbed off the bed and walked over to the light switch, turning on the lights. I looked out the window to see that the storm was still raging outside. I left my bedroom, making sure to lock the door again, and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

I was hit by the smell of burned food immediately and I sighed, another night of tortured food. My mom can do make overs like a pro stylist but never ever ask her to cook. Our dinner is always either overcooked or undercooked. That's why I like breakfast, it's extremely hard to burn cereal although my mom has managed once before. I don't even know how she did that, all I know is I had black Cornflakes drowning in milk to disguise it.

That wasn't the worst I've ever had but it's still on the list. Also on the list is my mom's 'spaghetti' which in reality was just a clump of mush covered in tomato sauce with shriveled up peas on top. It's not as bad as the lamb chops that were so hard you could knock somebody out with them (I chipped my front teeth on those). I still ate whatever my mom gave to me and then stole something to eat later on in the night when my mom was asleep.

"How was your day?" my mom asked as I sat down.

"Terrible," I muttered as I looked at the unidentifiable blob on the plate in front of me.

"Well that's good," she said as she sat down.

It's not like my mom ever actually listened to what I had to say.

After dinner I went up to my room and collapsed onto the bed, tired as hell. For some reason eating my mother's food always makes me extremely sleepy. I felt myself drifting off into the darkness of my dreams.

Well I was only sleeping for a short while before I was so rudely awakened.

**I thought I should stop there so it's like a tiny little cliff hanger**

**There was hardly any dialogue here but there will probably be a bit more in the next chapter**

**Please send in reviews because the next chapter is already written and I just want to see the effect this chapter has before I post the next one**

**Sorry that the ninja aren't in this one yet but not to worry they will arrive soon and that meeting is going to be wild!**

**Seeing as I have no wish to ramble on and on about this story I bid you goodbye until pigs fly**

**I couldn't resist but don't worry it won't take me that long to update**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I sat bolt upright in my bed. I had heard a loud sound and the only way that was possible was if it came from inside my room. Now that I was up the room was completely silent. I was used to the quiet but this was different, I could sense that something was wrong. My eyes roamed around my room, attempting to see in the darkness.

Silently I climbed out of the bed and took a few quick and quiet steps towards my dresser. I keep a small knife in one of the drawers, I wasn't sure which one it was though. I tried to open the top drawer but I completely forgot about the fact that the drawer squeaked when you opened it and the sound filled the room. I froze like a statue but nothing moved or made any more noises.

I decided against finding the knife and instead took to sneaking towards the door slowly. My eyes were scanning every inch of the room, searching for whatever made that noise. For some reason my heart was seeming to pick up speed with every step I took.

Gently I opened the door and attempted to squeeze through the tiny crack that had appeared. My gaze shifted to the window where I could see the tree rapping against the glass and for once I wished that I could hear the tap sound. Suddenly the shadow in the corner began to move causing me to leap sky high and race at top speed out of the room.

I shot down the stairs as fast as I possibly could without tripping and falling. My mother's room was the furthest room from mine but that was the only place that I wanted to go to. Normally I'm not the type of girl to go running to her mommy at the slightest sound but that shadow had somehow filled me with fear.

I shoved the door to my mom's room open and flew into the insanely pink room. What I encountered made me even more scared than the mysterious shadow that was possibly behind me. The covers were thrown off of the bed and scattered across the room. The pillows were lying against the walls and they seemed to be dripping with some sort of liquid. One of the most obvious things however was the window. The glass was shattered completely, allowing sound to penetrate the room for the first time in years. Wind blew through the open hole in the wall causing the curtains to flap up and down like it was in a movie.

"Mom," I called out softly.

The shadow in my room was chased out of my mind by worry. The only response to my question was the wind that was coming through the window. I walked towards the window, fear clouding my mind.

"Ow!" I screamed as I stood on a piece of glass.

I jumped backwards and looked down at my foot, without much luck. The light was still off and all I could see was the silhouette of the jagged piece of glass sticking out of the top and bottom of my right foot. The pain was immense and I could feel the warm liquid running down my skin. I tried to pull it out but no sooner had I out my hand on the edge and a mind shattering pain raced through my body, setting every nerve alight.

I bit my lip and tried again only to almost scream in pain once more. I was still struggling to see so I tried hopping over to the light switch, thinking that it would be easier if I could assess the damage properly. That turned out to be one of the worst ideas I had ever come up with because my wounded foot accidently came into contact with the fluffy pink carpet and the glass shifted. I'm quite sure that my scream could be heard throughout the house even with the sound proof walls.

That was when my thoughts went back to the reason I had run out of my room in the first place. Instinctively I looked at the door in fear and tried to back away. I was still balancing on one leg though and my left leg was getting a little shaky.

I had only managed to take a few steps back before my leg decided to almost collapse and I crashed into the wall with a loud yelp. My body slammed painfully into the concrete and my foot got caught between. I sunk my teeth into my lip hard enough to draw blood. Tears trickled down my cheeks as I tried to keep my scream inside my body. I whimpered loudly.

Just then the door flew open and all I saw was a moving figure before something slammed into the back of my head. My eyes slowly started to flicker closed and I sunk into unconsciousness.


End file.
